


Time to escape

by SharpAttack



Series: Undertale stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female!Frisk, Maybe spoliers to pacifist ending?, Multi, My own interpration of Frisk and how they would handle everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was it, that right there would make me dead. Right F-ing there. That one mistake would end my horribly short life on this earth. Case closed, might as well write my last will and testament. My sparse belongs should be buried in the same hole I'm going in. Signed Frisk, the town's goddarn drunks kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This isn't the hole I thought I'd be in.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Finally did it. I hope this goes over well. So with Frisk being a girl, I flipped a coin and it landed on Chucke Cheese so here we are. Female Frisk. Though i'll probably switch it around with other stories. Make em female here, male in another one and then just nonbinary. The world is my clam! Or something. NOW enough with my ramblings. On with the show!

It was six in the morning when Frisk snuck back into the run down house that's been her home for, well since she was born.  
  
Seriously, she was born in it.  
  
The blue paint had been fading to a gray, the shutters where barely hanging on at this point and the shingles were slowly falling off the black roof. There was a large tree that reached to the second story of the house which was surrounded by over grown grass and weeds, all dying as the nights get chillier and chillier.  
  
A blast of cold wind shakes the shutters and the sparse orange colored leaves get swept away. Frisk shivers wrapping her arms around herself as she starts towards the tree.  
  
 _It was like this every morning. I cook breakfast, I clean the house, nap and then run off to do what had to be done with what little we have. It's not even all that sad now, just a mindless routine as the days tick by.  
  
_ Frisk sighs and climbs up the tree carefully, the old pieces of broken fence that were nailed into the big old tree were rotting and the nails rusted. She lost her footing a few times from a couple pieces breaking off under her fairly light weight.  
  
But she got to the top and carefully shimmed across the branch by her window. But she takes a minute to pause and look at the other houses, all more cared for and homey looking. Frisk stares and wonder what it's like in the other houses.  
  
If life is just as hard for everyone else? That they just hide it better and judge others to make them feel better. _But the sight also fills you with determination, to one day escape and find a real home.  
  
_ Feeling more refreshed she opens up her window and crawls in, right on to her same old lumpy mattress that fills her with more discomfort then anything else. Her skin crawling a bit.  
  
Ever so gently and quietly Frisk steps onto the wooden floor, her old ratty too big shoes squeak a bit on the floor. Making her cringe. Pausing, listening to the house. Minutes pass, till in the quiet house, she heard somewhere a light snoring. A silent sigh passes through her. Relaxing a bit.  
  
Frisk's room was basic and small, a bed and a dresser. On said dresser is some old work books. But work books and school was the last thing on her mind. She had too much other stuff to do, school would just ruin good work ethic anyway. Also the jerks at the class that always pick on her was a big reason why she completely stopped.  
  
Dad didn't care at least. Hanging up the phone and slamming the door into the face of the person that came to talk to him about it.  
  
 _Ten was old enough to stop going to school anyway right?_ Frisk thought faintly, running a hand through her short brown hair. A few small knots that her fingers pulled out made her whine lightly before going about her work  
  
She quietly goes about leaving her room and going down the stairs, they were old and creaky if one didn't know where to step. But, Frisk does and it's as quiet as possible.  
Breakfast was a simple thing, it was always hard boiled eggs and toast. Frisk only eats a small piece of toast. The longer the supplies went, the more money she can save.  
  
A loud bang comes from upstairs, shaking the hanging light over the plastic table. She finds herself straightening up and fixing her hair.  
  
Her favorite sweater was too large for her but comfy but she slips it off and tucks it behind her. Leaving a thin tight pink shirt on. It's one of her older shirts that somewhat fit and she is surely growing out of it.   
  
Her sweater, she had gotten from the lost and found at the bus stop, every week all the things not claimed are given out for free. That's where it came from.  
  
Though, last time Frisk had wore it. **He** got upset about it, thinking she spent the money on it. He was drunk and even attempting to explain it was free would have gotten it all worse. So, she tries not to let him see her wear it.  
  
Dad walks into the kitchen, already dressed in his uniform. He works as a construction worker in the city three miles from town.  
  
“Good morning dad.” Frisk says in a quiet voice, forced smile on her face. He grunts, not even sitting down, just picking up the egg. Shoving it in his mouth and picking up the piece of buttered toast.  
  
His face was covered in a near beard like stubble and he seemed very old to have a child as young as Frisk. “Where the fuck were you last night?” He narrows his brown eyes at his kid. Mouth full of egg, some crumbs being spit out of his mouth.  
  
She keeps calm as she replies, a quick easy half truth. “I got back late, I offered to help clean the kitchen at Herbert's buffet.”  
  
“How much did you make from it?” He questions, mouth still full. “Twenty dollars. Would you like it?” It was really forty, because old man Herbert was always feeling bad for the kid and could spend a little more extra to her. She pulls out a twenty from the pocket of her tight pants. He quickly takes it and shoves it into one of his many pockets without a word.  
  
He leaves soon after. Frisk doesn't move from her fake happy smile before she hears the sound of the car leaving, loud and probably waking everyone up.  
  
Frisk lets out a loud sigh banging her head on the table, it was so hard to keep herself together. Just looking at him made her feel trapped and scared. She feels that no matter how much determination she can feel well everyone is not around, it doesn't count in away.  
  
Determination means strength, and dancing around an issue like her father wasn't a very strong way to do it.  
  
But she pushes that aside for now. No time for an emotional crisis. Time to do some hard work and push for a better day!  
  
 __…......

… _..........._

… _.............  
  
…...... .. .. …..  
  
That was it, that right there would make me dead. Right F-ing there. That one mistake would end my horribly short life on this earth. Case closed, might as well write my last will and testament. My sparse belongs should be buried in the same hole I'm going in. Signed Frisk, the town's god-darn drunks kid.  
  
_Frisk's breath was fast and she was shaking violently, her guts feeling like their all over the floor along with all the glass and smashed trophies.  
  
One simple mistake, she was listening to music and just walked into the rickety old case. The leg gave out and crashing down, nearly crushing her was the large case. Filled with all of her father's sports achievements. First place ribbons and trophies. Smashed.  
  
 _I shouldn't have moved, that would have been a quick death. A piece of glass maybe right through my head! That would have been a million times better then what Dad would do to me.  
  
_ "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh f-ing god!" Frisk shouts falling to her knees and putting her face in her small hands. "What the hell, I'm such an idiot!"  
  
Tears start forming, once they've started their stoppable. The young child just sobs into her hands and soon pulls her knees to her chest, her head resting atop them.  
  
"There goes my planning, my hopes, my damn dreams." She doesn't even try to mask the swear with it's lesser version. Not caring about her vocabulary being so similar to her Dads.  
  
Frisk doesn't know how much time has passed, but she does know she has to get out of here. This was life or death now. She is positive of it, she's been beaten up worse for less things. But these were Dad's most prized things in the whole world. Frisk wasn't even allowed to touch the case, for good reason.  
  
She takes deep breaths to calm herself, eyes read and cheeks stained by tears. Frisk runs up stairs, hitting the wall with how fast she was going up at the turn to the bedroom hallway.  
  
Without thinking much, she slams open her bedroom door and practically dives onto the ground to get her backpack from under the bed.  
  
Inside it was all of her precious things. Including the luckiest thing that ever happened. The ipod that she found in the lost and found. Also all the money she had been saving.  
  
Frisk shoves the twenty dollars into the bag holding her few worldly belongings and then pulls it on. She then quickly goes to her dresser and pulls out the top drawer with haste. Inside along with her scandalous too small or too big socks. She grabs a crinkled up map of the surrounding towns and cities.  
  
Noticing that she could probably, if she went quickly. Get to the city on the other side of the mountain by a bike path. If she went quick enough, walking through the night. She should make it to the city and be able to figure out a better plan.  
  
 __  
This plan fills you with determination!

 


	2. I never liked flowers anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAKE ME DOWN TO PARADISE CITY WHERE THE MONSTERS ARE NICE AND THE MUMS ARE FUZZY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing in that chapter summary.

The path is packed down and easy to make a quick pace on, dodging the bikers was a bit harder. Frisk has nearly been hit three times well on it, by now she imagined or hope to whatever deity watching over humankind would allow her to be halfway.  
  
Sadly, the deity of this world just shakes their head. Frisk has not at all reached the half way point. If she looked closely the way she came. The tops of the buildings of town can be seen, further back she can even see the suburbia area.  
  
Frisk suppresses the need to lead out a loud, earth shattering 'Fuck.' Since that would get peoples attention quickly. Even though she is shaking with frustration.  
  
Just as she was about to make more progress, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she nearly screamed in terror as she jumped away from it.  
  
Even before she turned around, she heard the laughter of the jerks from school. Their tight knit group of eight were all laughing. Frisk face goes red, but hopes it calms off as an angry red as she glares at them.  
  
It isn't very effective. The head of the group Gary, the one Frisk assumes grabbed her was wipping a tear from his eyes. "You're more jumpy then you're drunk dad!" He says, making his friends that were just calming down to giggle.  
  
She huffs crossing her arms over her baggy sweater. "Well excuse me for being jumpy! It's wrong to scare people like that."  
  
 _Just walk away Frisk, just go. These guys will just keep making asses of themselves. No need to make an ass out of yourself._ Frisk takes a deep breath and begins to flee slowly, not wanting to get more attention on herself.  
  
But she hears them yell after her and then them running, panic goes through her and she just goes. Running fast down the path, dodging bikers barely. In her panic, Frisk turned off into a slightly over grown path and up.  
  
Still, behind her she heard them, her breath became quick, legs burned as she keeps running up hill, she wheezes a bit but keeps going.  
  
She's reminded of one of the movies that Frisk would watch when her dad wasn't around. Puting the shiny disk into the DVD player.  
  
 _Run Forrest!_   
  
Remembering that movie, fills Frisk with determination and she keeps going. Not stopping even when she runs through prickly dying over growth. Her too small shorts not giving her much help here. But it's so sharp and so quick she barely feels it, only a wet feeling.  
  
Frisk feels like she's been running for hours when she finally stops collapsing onto the crunch leaf covered ground. Panting.  
  
Legs thrubbing and the cuts buzzing with pain from the dirty ground touching them. Frisk turns her head to look to the side. Noticing a cave, she also notices that it was getting darker.  
  
Her dad was probably already home, probably snarling like a rabid dog in pure rage. Suddenly it settles over her.  
  
 _I'm finally all alone. I have no more family that even somewhat cares about me now._ Pushing herself up, legs shaking.  
  
A freezing blast of wind makes her shiver, arms wrapping around herself, slowly she walks over to the cave.  
  
 _It's probably even more impossible to achieve my dream as an orphane. No way. At least maybe I can stay the night in this cave-  
  
_ "Jesus!" Frisk says outloud as she moves to step back from the edge of the cave opening, it was a huge hole.  
  
But the ground was slipper with leaves, Frisk just sucks in a breath as she falls in. Not even screaming. This was the end wasn't it?  
  
 _Not the hole I'd expected to be buried in with my stuff..._ That was her last thought as she closes her eyes, hoping for a quick and swift end.  
  
 __.... ... ..  
  
..... .. ... ....  
  
... .... .. . .... .  
  
Slowly Frisk pushes herself up on shaking arms, crushed yellow flowers beneath her. Her head was thumping with the rythem of her heartbeat.  
  
She looks up at the small amount of light coming in from above. The drop like fifty feet or something. Maybe she is dead, but in goosebumps fashion doesn't know she's the one dead in the end.  
  
"Shit..." She mutters standing up on shakey legs. She's surprised to see all the cuts on her legs are just pink scars now. Which she feels proves some what the ghost theory but she welcomes them being healed. Though her legs are filthy.  
  
She starts walking forward before she jumps back with a shout that echoed through the ruins when a flower with a face popped up.  
  
Frisk only half listens, most of her thinking going towards if she had anything that could be drugged heavily. But Frisk snaps back to reality at 'love pellets.'  
  
The flower- Flowey shoots them at the ten year old who does her best to dodge. "Uh, listen-" Flowey cuts off Frisk telling her to run into them.  
  
Once Again, she dodge frowning.  
  
The flowers face grows dark and creepy making all the hair on Frisk's body stand on end. "Run. Into. The. Bullets!"  
  
She dodges them again, getting nicked in the right cheek. "You know what's going on? Don't you!" But suddenly a fire ball blasts away the flower.  
  
Frisk stares at where the flower dissapeared and only turned her head when she heard a calming voice. "Do not worry, my child." The creature said as Frisk turns towards the voice.  
  
A creature with white fur and horns coming out of her head, it shocked Frisk first, scared them even. But the fuzzy creature held a warming kind sort of feeling just by looking at her. "I am Toriel" She said  
  
Toriel stayed a good distence away calmly talking, Frisk felt herself slowly relax. "Please come with me? I can teach you how the ruins work."  
  
Now Frisk felt embarrassed that she didn't listen more carefully instead of retreating into her own thoughts. Toriel held out a warm looking hand. Slowly Frisk walks over gently putting her much smaller hand into the large warm paw.  
  
Toriel talks more about the ruins, the many puzzles and how it could be dangerous for a child to wonder them. The puzzles didn't seem too hard.  
  
At the end Toriel said that Frisk needed to walk the room on their own. Now that did make her a bit nervous but she walked along the room, expecting a sudden puzzle or something, but it didn't happen and she made it to the end. No Toriel in sight. Till she moved out from behind a piller. Which made Frisk jump.  
  
"Don't worry my child, I didn't abandon you. I was simply behind this pillar. I'm sorry if I frightened you.." Toriel adds the last bit when she notices Frisk's hand on her chest, trying to calm her breathing.  
  
The air is kinda thick and stuffy down here. So it was a bit hard to get a good breath. "Now I will be right back to come get you. I have a few things to do and I'd prefer if you didn't leave this room." Frisk nods her head slowly.  
  
Just before Toriel leaves she goes 'Oh' in a cute fashion, even covering her mouth with her fuzzy hand. She pulls something from her pocket and turns around. Holding it out to Frisk. "Please take this, if you have any trouble you can call me and I'll be back here as quickly as my feet can carry me." Frisk takes the cellphone with a surprised expression at it. "This is a cellphone?" Frisk asks. She feels like this is the first time she actually talked to Toriel. The training dummy not included. Which was weird.  
  
"Yes, my number is already in it!" She says with a pleased smile. Frisk nods and gives Toriel a small smile in return. "Okay, I got it."

 


	3. Frogly advise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! My Moirail Kama will be betaing my stories from now on. Also next chapter we shall me the spoopy skelebros. :3

_Okay, so Frisk. You really just took that step out of the room and kinda, sorta, lied to the nice goat like lady? Wow, no wonder people think you're a piece of shit._   
  
"Ugh, damn be the curiosity in my soul." She mutters as she walks along, she's been talking to the frogs, who were very interesting and going through the puzzles. But, Frisk feels super guilty about not listening to Toriel.  
  
But, even though interacting with a lot of the creatures involved avoiding attacks, she has made more acquaintances then ever before. Which is not only super new but extremely weird too. Not even the fact that is the weird way they look, rather the fact that they're not jackasses for once.   
  
Frisk shakes her head as she enters another room with a frog.  
  
"Oh, hi." she says with a wave, usually the stationary frogs don't attack. There was one that did only after she accidentally stepped on said frogs foot.  
  
"Hello... Y'know, Toriel just came rushing through here with groceries. I would have talked to her, but we're all pretty intimidated by her." It says with a bit of a croaky sounding grumble at the end. Frisk felt her guilt build up again. Of course, she could run back to the room she was in. Or she could be brave about it and go see where Toriel went and fess up.  
  
Frisk can't help but wonder if all of the monsters have the issue of bringing extra stuff up. Or perhaps that was just another normal thing.  
  
Hell they could just be trying to keep up a conversation. Awkwardness ensuing with a new person wondering around.   
  
It seems like the place is smaller then it appears, they probably see a lot of the same faces over and over again. Frowning slightly Frisk nods her head. "I see, so what's out there?"  
  
"A walk way." The frog creature states. Curiosity over comes Frisk once again. She nods once more and goes to look out of the door. Her eyes widen at the sight.  
  
Tons of old buildings, covered in odd foliage. At first glance, the surroundings seem large, then however horribly claustrophobic. Still, she can't help but think it's still pretty. After a few minutes of standing there, feeling like a character in a movie, Frisk nearly expected a gust of wind to blow her hair, but none ever came.  
  
The true experience and feel of a movie character was only a silly wind gust away, but of course it wouldn't come.  
  
 _Enough procrastinating Frisk, let's go find Toriel and apologize for moving!_ She huffs at her own inability to keep on track.  
  
Walking back into the building she then starts on her way, waving bye to the frog by the door. But as she was going to go the way she came, Frisk noticed a tree down a hall up from where she was. Curious of it, she stands and stares instead of heading back, in awe of the tree, all of it's beautiful red leaves on the ground around it. Frisk thinks this must be where all of those soft piles of leaves came from. It's the first tree she's seen in the cave.  
  
Stepping towards it and looking at it in wonder, the wood so dark it was black, simply mesmerizing to her. Suddenly her phone rings and she moves to take it out of her pocket. Then she notices Toriel off to the side.  
  
"Uh. Hi" She says quietly. Toriel seems to nearly jump as she turns towards her. "Oh dear! Child, how did you get here on your own?" She questions going towards Frisk, gently reaching her hand out.  
  
Nearly, just nearly did Frisk flinch away from the out reaching hands. But she remembered that this wasn't her father, or the kids. It was a seemingly very nice person that looked after the ruins and all the nice creatures in it.  
  
Toriel lays her hands on the small child. "Are you hurt at all child?" She asks with true concern. It surprises Frisk how sincere the elder is.  
  
"No, I'm okay. I just have a big curiosity streak." Frisk says with a bit of a nervous laugh. Toriel seemed to smile at that. "I am very glad you are not harmed my dear."  
  
Frisk was worrying that an awkward silence was about to commence but Toriel saved it. "Oh! I have a surprise for you!" She stands back up and holds out her hand. Frisk takes the soft white hand and let's herself be lead around the tree.  
  
Their walk led them to a very cozy house, among the ruins the house was well maintained.Frisk was reminded of watching the other families homes. Reminded of how homely it would look when the families were there. Reminded of how the houses would practically glow with comfort and warmth when twilight slowly came, a warmth that never seemed to reach Frisk's own home. Sometimes faint laughter seeping through the warm protective walls.  
  
 _This would be a nice house to live in._ Frisk thinks, but as she looks around it seems somewhat small and claustrophobic.   
  
But as soon as she's stepping in to the warm home, smelling something good, Frisk is filled with Determination!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! My Moirail Kama will be betaing my stories from now on. Also next chapter we shall me the spoopy skelebros. :3


	4. Skelebros and Déjà vu

  
_Goddammit Frisk, you dumb shit. Why didn't you stay!_ Frisk wraps her arms around herself as she looks around.  
  
After a while, she just had to ask. Had this feeling pulling her towards getting into the rest of the ruins, finding away 'home.' Even if that was the coziest house she's ever been in, even if that was the nicest person she ever met.  
  
She had no home to go to anyway. But still, Frisk blames curiosity but it feels much deeper. Some pull that is making her keep going forward...  
  
Frisk is a bit beat up from having to fight Toriel, to 'prove' she could survive the rest of the underground. But she had refused.  


_I'll never hurt anyone on purpose. No matter what._ Frisk promises herself, she could start speaking like a sailor, or be overly glarey or grunt a lot, just like her father did. But one line she refuses to step over will be violence. Frisk would never meaningfully hurt someone, because that proves that she really would be like her dad.  
  
But still, she has some light burns on her legs and hands, the cut on her cheek from Flowey was still there. But the blood had hardened, not letting anymore of it spill.  
  
The air is stagnant and the forest path quiet, still. Like no life was held within them. Frisk's hair stands on end as she walks down the path, she passes over a large branch. Frisk's feet feel frozen already and she can't help herself from shivering.  
  
A sudden loud snap fills the silent forest, which before only had her soft foot falls. She spins around, scared. The branch was broken up and was so close behind her that it gave her goosebumps.  
  
A feeling of someone watching her made her even more scared. She backs up a few steps, staying quiet before turning around.  
  
Though she does keep a look over her shoulder as she walks forward. Frisk stops again when she thought at the corner of her vision saw a figure.  
  
Instead of expecting more to happen she looks forward, seeing a bridge up ahead, Frisk rushes much faster towards it, foot falls now much louder and heart pounding hard against her rib-cage.  
  
Once again, in front of the bridge, she stops dead in her tracks. Positive someone is behind her. Having heard the foot falls this time. They speak.  
  
"That's no way to treat a new pal **human,** now. Turn around and shake my hand." Frisk was panicking. As she slowly turned.  
  
_God, thinking of my death would never have brought me here. My imagination isn't that broad. But holy fucking shit. This is it, this person- Monster or whatever is going to be the end. Out on this frozen fuckign wasteland under the fucking mountain.  
  
This was probably going to be the worst way I could die. Eaten probably! Like some story book shit. Oh god oh god, I can't even see them. They look just like a shadowy creature of hell.  
  
_ Frisk slowly reaches out her hand horrified.  
  
_This is like going to suck my soul out of my body, holy shit. It's going to happen. I'm gonna die. I'm-  
  
PPPPFFfffftttttt  
  
_A woopy cushion goes off and the other comes into view, a skeleton person. But they seem to be 'hehing' in a very no threatening way. Suddenly, it just bubbled right out of Frisk a bit of laughter. She covers her mouth with one hand but still more laughs come out. Her side hurts some from it and the skeleton seems pleased with himself.  
  
It must of been a sudden relief of feeling not so threatened, like she knew now that this happened nothing was going to harm it. Almost like Déjà vu but she can't attach a memory to it.  
  
"Ah the old woopy cushion in the hand trick, always works." He says with a wink of his eye socket. Which Frisk would question if she wasn't just coming down from her laughing fit. Just small giggles still lingering.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton." Sans' face stays a relaxed happy grin. "I'm a sentry thing, I'm suppose to be huntin' humans. But, I'm not big on it all." he says. Which makes Frisk relax a bit more.  
  
"Though my brother is a human hunting fanatic!... Oh." He looks past Frisk and the bridge. "That's him now."  
  
Frisk stiffens up but Sans says stays relax, telling her to follow him. Then something about the gate being too big.  
  
"Go get behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans points over to a lap that was near a little building. Confused but nervous, Frisk goes there and gets perfectly hidden behind the lamp. Which surprises her.  
  
A second skeleton comes near, a much taller one. His voice reminds her of someone. She can't place what.  
  
The ten year old tries to keep as quiet and as still as possible. But has to cover her mouth with her hands as Sans makes dumb skeleton puns that makes her want to burst out in giggles again. The other brother, Papyrus or something was not having it.  
  
She gets nervous when he says that the lamp might help him catch a human but the other doesn't even entertain the idea.  
  
Soon he leaves. Frisk stays there, nervously wondering how long she should stay. But Sans calls her out, saying it's fine not too long after his brother left.  
  
"Well, you should probably get going, or you'll have to stick around for more of my shitty puns." Sans says in a joking matter. Though, Frisk wouldn't mind. As she begins walking away, she tries to remember when was the last time she laughed that hard was.  
  
_At grandma's old stories and jokes._ Frisk thinks, it surprises her. She hasn't thought about her grandma in a long time. She had past away awhile ago, Grandma practically raised her from infent to child. Always was happy and had a good joke or story ready. She made life bearable and understandable and it was hard to see her slowly get worse till death finally took another family member away.  
  
She stops and snaps out of her thoughts as Sans calls after. "Actually, my brother has been really down lately and maybe seeing a human would help." He suddenly is right next to Frisk and she steps away from him, surprised by the sudden closeness.  
  
"Wouldya mind helping me cheer him up?" He asks with a smile. Nervously Frisk nods. Suddenly she finds herself filled with determination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't edited by my Kama, but could be fixed later. I was just so excited and wanted to post it right away! ;0; Could be edited later.
> 
> Also thanks so much for all the kudos! It means a lot that so many think it's worth the kudos ;u; and the comments! The comments are so nice and ugh. This is so new for me! Just thanks so much everyone. I hope to see at least one comment each chapter, tis the dream.
> 
> One more also before I end this. SHIT'S ABOUT TO KICK OFF! Kinda, i wanna extend Frisk's time in the underground and wouldn't mind seeing some suggestions of scenarios? I have a few in mind, but more couldn't hurt. c:


	5. Grillby's and squishy sofas

After a long list of shenanigans, including a date with a skeleton. Frisk feels tired hungry and sleepy. Though, she has made a new friend in Papyrus even if he was a bit weird. He was really funny and cute and even if he's really tall, he's like a kid too. With neat action figures and a sweet race car bed.  
  
Though, his food is only somewhat edible.  
  
_I should just keep walking, I gotta meet the king dude and avoid this Undyne as much as possible._ Frisk thinks as she yawns.  
  
She's surprised to see Sans as she enters another area. Frisk stares at him oddly as she walks over. "What? Haven't you seen a skeleton with two jobs before? Two jobs mean, twice the amount of breaks." He says and it makes Frisk chuckle.  
  
Sans seems happy with the reaction. "Speaking of which, wanna go down to Grillby's for some food?" Before Frisk can decline, her stomach grumbles loudly. Her face turns a light shade of pink at the sound.  
  
"The growling stomach beast has made your choice for you. Let's go. I'm bone tired from all this work." Sans steps out from behind his little hut building and rounds over to where Frisk is. "Hey, follow me. I know a shortcut."  
  
The skeleton begins moving towards the right, away from Snowdin, Frisk shrugs but follows. Figuring he knew his way around way better then she did.  
  
It went by too fast. She hadn't even remembered getting back to the snowy area. Sans held the door open for her as she steps out of the cold to the much warmer building.  
  
They both walked up to the bar, Frisk nervously sits on the bar stool. Sans puts his elbow on the table and holds his face up with his boney hand. Everyone was greeting him, some questioned him about being there again so soon. He makes a joke that gets the whole place laughing.  
  
"So, want fries or a burger?" Sans questions, waiting for the answer. Frisk wasn't much of a meat eater, didn't like things that bleed even when it's cooked. Also fries are amazing. "Fries please." She says. her stomach growls again.  
  
Sans nods and orders two orders, chuckling at the sound of the growl. The firey bartender disappears for a few minutes then returns with two huge piles of fries. Which makes Frisk's mouth water a bit. As soon as the plates get put down the other asks. "Want some ketchup?" With a nod of her head, basically a metric fuck ton of ketchup is put all over her fries.  
  
"There you go. Now let's _ketchup_." Sans' says, his grin seemingly going wider when Frisk snorts a bit to hold back a laugh.  
  
She likes ketchup and hell, she's also learnt to never not eat any food offered to her no matter what. Frisk does still have hat slice of pie, she had carefully wrapped it in the old pink shirt that was under her sweater. Frisk begins to eat the fries as Sans seems to drink the ketchup.  
She was about to ask where skeletons keep the stuff they eat but Sans asks. "So, isn't my brother cool?" She chews on a fry, she nods a bit before saying. "Yeah, he is." Mouth still full. Frisk quickly swallows, feeling like her Father suddenly for speaking with a full mouth. Like he did all the time when he ate.  
  
A comfortable silence hangs over them, Frisk eating the fries one after another. Sans wasn't eating his but held the ketchup bottle close and in his hand like a beer. The bottle was very similar to a glass beer bottle. But It's ketchup. In fact, Grillby's seems like a dive bar of some sorts but even all the drinks behind the firey bartender seemed harmless and nonalcoholic. Though, perhaps they had different kinds here? Frisk for sure didn't see the usual drinks that her father would have.  
  
Sans breaks the silence. "The inn is nice and all but expensive, if you need a place to sleep you can crash on the couch." He says offhandedly as he popped his fingers. Which was weird to see without skin.  
  
"Really?" Frisk asks surprised. She was curious about what she should do. Just continue on even though she was tired. Just keep going till the end? It seemed a much too hard a journey for one day. Also, Frisk was enjoying her time here. It was like visiting another country. Or so she would think it be like. Movies about traveling seemed to be like this.  
  
"Sure, for the low low price of 50000000 gold." Sans's says his white ghost like pupils watch Frisk. She huffs a small laugh.  
  
"Listen, if I had that much gold on me. You better know I'd save it! I still can't believe these gold squares are a currency" Frisk shakes her head. She had gotten some from her earlier fight like situations. She pocketed it but felt bad since she felt like she was stealing it.  
  
"Also, why do monsters that first seem to attack me, then leave money when they go?" Frisk questions curiously. Sans shrugs a bit as she looks at him with the corner of her eye.  
  
"It's an old tradition thing. When humans and monsters still lived up there. There use to be games some small, but others. So large that thusands would fill stands. When monsters or humans would fight each other. The winner of said fight would either spare or kill them. Killing them the Winner took everything from them, if spared them, they would give some of their wealth" He says drinking some ketchup.  
  
"Huh." Frisk starts looking at her food. "So like gladiators? Or was this way before the Romans and gladiators?" She was very interested in the answer.  
  
"I don't know what those are, so I'd say way before. But I don't read much history. Why don't you tell me about these gladiators?" Sans questions, he has an odd look on his face. Like he's egging on the other  
  
But Frisk brightens up, not so much for history point of view. But because she can retell Sans one of her favourite movies. Gladiator.  
  
They spend a long time there, Frisk's eyes slowly growing more and more heavy as she goes on about different movies.  
  
"Singing in the rain is a really good movie... My Grandma showed it to me. So much awesome dancing and singing, I always wished to.." Frisk yawns big, closing her eyes a bit. "Do stuff like that."  
"Hmm. Do you play any instruments?" Sans questions before saying. "I play a mean trumBone." He says, which draws out a small laugh from the tired child.  
  
"I played a guitar once, I really liked it. I have a book that teaches you how to play.." Frisk says laying her chin on the bar. Her dad was gone for a couple days in a different city, building something and her grandma took her to the music shop to look at instruments. Frisk quickly grew attached to a guitar that she always admires when she stands outside said shop.  
  
"Cool. Hey human, you might want to take me up on the crashing on the sofa idea now." Sans tells her more then anything. Getting up off the stool. "Put it on my tab." He says to the bartender as he helps Frisk down and out of the place. She wakes up a lot when the cold stagnant air touches her. Making her shiver.  
  
But it wasn't a long walk to the skeleton residence. Once inside, Sans lets her lay down on the squishy sofa and she suddenly over come with sleepiness.  
  
Frisk was awake long enough to feel a warm, nice smelling blanket put over her. The cozy sofa and the warm blanket fills Frisk with determination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh so sorry for the late chapter. I'll be quicker about 6! Also check out 'Up the hole we go' My Kama wrote it! It's super cute and she has a super cute drawing of monster Frisk!


	6. Confused thoughts and Warm bones

_**You feel a looming presence over your sleeping form, an unpleasant smell making you want to gag.  
**_ **".... You" The all too familiar voice said, making Frisk shake with fright.  
  
" You, shouldn't be here." There was so much sorrow in it as a bottle crashes on the wooden floor and a pair of large calloused hands wrapped around her small neck.  
  
** _ **You where too scared to make any sound, you see just shadows and glaring eyes with red veins through the whites. You wanna beg, you want to cry, you wanna say you don't deserve this. But that would only anger him more.  
  
  
**_ Frisk shot straight up hand going to her throat, a gasp escapes her. She was holding her breath in her sleep again. She looks around a bit frantically, confused were she was. But it slowly started coming back to her. What had happened, where she was.  
  
It calmed her more then anything else. The fact she was in a place that the nightmare that is her father can't find her here.  
  
But then the smell still lingered and it made her nearly gag. Suddenly Papyrus peeked from the kitchen.  
  
"Human, you're finally awake! Is it natural for humans to sleep so long?" He says in his overly adorable boisterous fashion. Frisk smiles a bit. "I don't know how long I was sleeping so.."  
  
"It doesn't matter! What does, is I am making a super amazingly great friendship breakfast!! Ehh, Sans you can be apart of this too, for you are my brother!" He says, looking pasted Frisk. She turns to look over her shoulder to find Sans leaning on the wall, the joke book that hides the physics book in his hand. His smile wide.  
  
"Aw thanks Paps, I would have been bonely if you didn't offer." Papyrus groans loudly before shouting.   
"Don't make me change my mine about this Sans! Or you could possibly miss out on a great breakfast!"   
  
Frisk chuckles nervously at the two, Papyrus slipping back into the kitchen. Her hand was still around her throat and slowly she removed it from there. She knows Sans probably noticed her fright at waking up.  
  
In silence she carefully folds the blanket into a perfect square by habit. Then she yawns and tries to snap back to normal. "Good morning by the way Sans." She says with a smile towards him, his book was closed and she thinks he must have been watching her for awhile.  
  
"Mornin kid, you sleep well?" He asks, nonchalantly. Testing the waters, seeing if she wanted to talk or not.   
  
The nightmare, though still scaring her awake, wasn't as bad as usual. Frisk thinks only the smell of whatever is being created in the kitchen caused the sudden nightmare to plague her dark mindless sleep.  
  
"It was better then I've have in awhile, this sofa is more comfy then my lumpy mattress." She says with a soft laugh. Hoping he won't ask more. He doesn't either, as he sits by her on the sofa.  
  
"Glad to hear it kid. Now, Paps practically just started, so we have awhile before he starts shoving his food at us. So why don't we talk more about movies?" He asks the last part with a different look in his eye at the end.  
  
Frisk blinks a bit, but nods. "Sure, what kinda movie? I know a lot of em.." Sans shrugs and says. "Maybe more history like ones? It's nice to hear what the people up there have been doing."  
  
"Oh, well. I think I told you all of the history ones I know. Gladiator, Forrest Gump... Catch me if you can.. Uhh." Frisk thinks deeply, furrowing her brows.  
  
Movies were Frisk's life, she greedly watches every last movie she can get her hands on. No matter the rating. She has to hand it to her father, possibly her mother as well. Their movie collection was large and seemingly endless.  
  
She also was really good about watching new movies. If she prepared way ahead of time. She could get to the old fashioned drive in, sneaking over the large fence near the back and using her little radio to get the same channel as the sound of the movie.  
  
It was very much wrong to sneak in for free, but that's one of the few things she does that is really bad. It's just a couple of movies! She's been through a lot and deserved to at least watch a couple movies for free.  
  
A movie came to mind. "Ah! There was this really good one called The Patriot, about the war of Independence-" She pauses a minute, Sans' boney face twitches in such away that makes her think he would have raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Wait a minute, how long have monsters been trapped here?" She asks in a confused fashion. Sans shrugs.  
  
"Couple thousand years or something? I highly doubt anyone's been keeping close track of it, specially down here." He adds the last part as Frisk opened her mouth. She closes it a bit, scrunching her eyebrows together.  
  
"That's impossible." Frisk says in a mutter, looking at Sans confusedly. "I might not go to school a lot or be super into history. But I know that thousand years ago doesn't make a whole lot of sense....?" She questions herself too, because maybe it does.  
  
Sans shrugs. "As I said before, I don't read much history. Maybe the library can help you?" He suggests, Frisk suddenly remembers the Library and nods. "Yeah, that be good." Even if she isn't big on it, she wants to check it out.  
  
 _They shouldn't be able to speak English right? Natives would have been around here? Even not, the settlers would have written about a monster kingdom. This all just seemed like a fairy-tale of some sort.  
  
_ Frisk shrugs a bit, still confused but continues on by telling Sans about the Patriot. He listens quietly, nodding his head every few minutes.  
  
"So, humans have been having a lot of fights with each other huh?" Sans questions, Frisk pauses before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, lot of movies about it too...." Frisk wonders if she should elaborate on it more, she loves war movies, the idea of fighting for a better future, though the blood was never fun or the death thing. But a whole group of people trying to reach for something together. It always filled Frisk with determination.  
  
"Did monsters ever fight a lot with each other?" She questions instead, Sans hums a bit. But he shrugs and says. "Kid, as far as I can remember not so much. I'm probably not the best person to ask about history. I'm the one you ask for jokes and maybe science stuff."  
  
"Science huh?" She questions with a smile. "You don't seem like the type to be a science nerd." Frisk jokes.  
  
Sans shrugs. "I'm not that much of a bonehead kid." He says with his white pupils staring at the other, his grin rising a bit more.  
  
Though Frisk has already heard that joke, she can't help but let out a little laugh. "I guess, don't judge a book by it's cover..." She pauses and narrows her eyes at the joke book.  
  
"Huh, that book is basically you. Joker on the outside but inside, you're sciencey?" Frisk thinks that sentence wasn't well put together. He shrugs. "Yes, I did it on purpose to show my bone deep soul."  
  
Frisk snorts at that but before they can talk more Papyrus shouts. "Breakfast is done! Come and get it well it's err... cold!" She shivers a bit at the last part but won't look the offer of a friendship meal in the mouth.  
  
.......  
  
.........  
  
............  
  
 __I regret all of my life choices right now. Now, Frisk was very proud of herself for keeping it down. But Papyrus just continued to fill her plate with burnt spaghetti waffles. Covered in some sickly sweet marinara sauce.  
  
She rushedly said she had to go do something, thanking Papyrus for the meal. Frisk had burst out of the house hand over her mouth. Frisk found herself at the edge of the water, up past a place that had a wolf man throwing ice in the water. It was empty and she just leaned over, beginning to vomit the contents of her stomach out.  
  
Frisk was overly confused though, it seemed that it was mostly stomach juices. The burning acidic juices scorching her throat. She was still feeling the need to throw up, she couldn't stop her body from trying to get out what wasn't there anymore.  
  
She was on her hands and knees, over the water. Frisk vomits out more of the burning liquid when a gentle hand is placed on her back.  
  
She would have jumped from the surprise but another fit makes her just stay the way she was. The hand stayed though. Patting it gently. The hand was very warm, even through her sweater. Once she felt she couldn't do it anymore, arms and legs shaking a bit. The owner of the hand spoke.  
  
"Kid, here. Have some water." Sans holds a bottle of water in front of Frisk, his other hand still on her back, it stays there as she slowly sits back on her knees. Greatfuly she takes the bottle. She tries to mumble a small thank you, but her voice is hoarsed and in pain. She didn't finish, though Sans nods in a understanding fashion.  
  
Popping open the cap, she gurgles it and then spits out into the water to get the taste out. Then Frisk finds herself greedly downing the whole bottle. Sans chuckles, he removes his hand.  
  
When Frisk turns to thank him, now that she thinks she can manage. He was gone. With a frown, Frisk squints her eyes trying to spot him, but he was gone.  
  
"Weird..." She mutters.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe so many people have been giving kudos and reading it! This makes me wanna cry I'm so happy. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for liking it thus far!


	7. New Friend and Cool Musical Ghosts

 

After cleaning up herself, Frisk found her way to the 'LIBRARBY.' Honestly, Frisk found it embarrasing that she had to check twice to be sure she was correct that was wrong.  
  
But no matter, she opened the door, a very faint chime from a tiny floating bell making her entrence notice.  
  
"Ah! welcome to the library, also yes we know that the sign is miss spelled." The librarian says. Frisk gives a little nod of her head and a sheepish smile, not saying anything.  
  
Her throat still hurt badly and she just wants to be quiet right now. A bunch of people over at a table were talking amongst themselves about a newspaper it seems.  
  
 _Let's see if I can find some history books, figure out when these guys got trapped._ Frisk is filled with determination to figure this out.  
  
....  
  
.......  
  
.........  
  
.... ..... ...... .  
  
 _Nothing, nothing, nothing!_ Frisk shouts in her head, a pout on her face. She's looked through so many history books, but can't at all place what time it happened at, or if monsters fought each other. Frisk sighs softly.  
  
 _Christ, maybe humans are super jerks and did it out of fear..._ People do a lot of things because of fear though, even if it's a weird fear. Frisk remembers a girl punching a boy in the face for scaring her with a clown mask, the boy that screamed so loudly in class and through his desk at a spider on the window. _That poor spider didn't deserve that!_ She huffs at the memory. Frisk has always liked those interesting eight legged creatures. Sometimes even finding herself talking to them abstentmindedly.  
  
"Spiders make darn good donuts too." Frisk mutters to herself as she begins to walk out of the library. Still, Frisk can't wrap her mind around the monsters and how long they've been here.  
  
Also two books contraticted one another. One saying 'Humans will never know how it feels to wield magic.' But then a history book saying that the monsters were locked away with magic.  
  
 _How confusing._ She thinks, she also begins to head the way she has to go to get to Asgore's castle, figuring she should check it out.  
  
But something fast and hard hits her in the back, making her fall to the ground. Frisk's face was full of snow and there was a heavy weight on her back.  
  
"Oh sorry!" The weight said and pulled it self up. Frisk lifts her head and the voice speaks up again. "I'd give you a hand, but I don't have any... Also you're a kid right!? Your wearing a striped shirt, so obviously! From the city no doubt, since I've never seen you." The monster kid talks fast and quick. Frisk slowly blinks.  
  
They had no arms, the shirt sleeves lying limp at his sides. He's smile was large and friendly, with sharp teeth. The kid reminds Frisk of a T-Rex kinda creature.  
  
"I'm Kida! Whats your name?" Kida questions with a slight tilt of his head. "I'm Frisk." She says slowly.  
  
"Cool! Nice to meet you Frisk. You going to go see if you can catch Undyne being super cool?" He asks excitedly.  
  
Frisk shrugs a bit. "Awesome! So am I, I guess I'll see you out there!" He says with excitement running off the way she has to go.  
  
 _That was... Interesting._  
  
.........  
  
..............  
  
...................  
  
.. .. . ...... .... ....  
  
 _I'm so tired, why does this need to happen to me?_ Frisk thinks as she slushes through garbage filled water. Kida has saved her hyde a few times by now. By getting noticed by Undyne first.  
  
The Knight like person was terrifying and Papyrus was helping her. By noting that she had a sweater. Not wanting to take the garment off, since the pink one was being used to keep the pie safe.   
  
  
Frisk felt overly exhausted and wanted to go back to laying on that dumb squishy sofa. She'd even eat Paps food to be able to sit there!  
  
With a deep sigh she keeps walking. Soaked to the bone so far. Frisk snickers at that the 'soaked to the bone' part. Being reminded of Sans' dumb pun jokes.  
  
But she trips over something and falls into the water, face first. Her hair clumps on to her skin from being wet as she sits up on her knees.  
  
Her chin was slightly underwater, that's how high it was. Frisk wasn't a very tall child though. Standing back up, her sweater hangs damply and clings to her skin just like her hair. She twists the front of her sweater to release the water from it.  
  
"I feel like a wet cat." She mutters before turning to look at the thing that tripped her. Frisk gasps. Slowly she reaches out her hand to touch the slightly damp plastic leather of a case.  
  
"Woah.." She says hushedly, hoping that the sound doesn't disturb anything to ruin this moment of wander.  
  
Picking up the heavy case, it totally feeling like something in it. She rushes over to a pile of trash that was high above the water to put it there. Frisk pops open the case and squeals with excitment at the beautiful acoustic guitar that wasn't even touched by water yet.  
  
Pulling herself up on to the trash pile she looks over it to find the makers mark. "Gibson..." She said it with such respect and with sigh of amazement.  
  
It was better then the one in the shop, old and hardy looking. The cases in side was woren with age. It was yellow with a shiny black part on it. Six strings all intact.  
  
In the case was a couple bags of extra strings for all of the six strings. Then a few bags of picks. Frisk carefully places the guitar back into it's case, then closing it tightly.  
  
She weezes as she gets back into the water, before her legs completely slipped in, she notices indents from the garbage she was kneeling on.  
  
With new found wonder and excitment she pulls the guitar over her head and began to run to find herself out of this place. With amazing new excitment.  
  
But as she found a way out, a dummy bursts from a pile of trash. "You so scared that you won't take me!" She's pulled into a badly.  
  
......  
  
...........  
  
...............  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, your friend left when I came over. I just wanted to say hi." Napstablook says, Frisk couldn't be more happy to ses her ghost friend. She got hurt a lot well trying to protect the guitar at all costs.  
  
Blooky invites Frisk to come to his house and she quickly agrees. Wanting to be far away from the place.  
  
.......  
  
..........  
  
..............  
  
. .. . . . .. .....  
  
Blooky's house was a bit run down but homey, they chit chatted for awhile. When Frisk finally shows her ghost friend the guitar he seems to get excited.  
  
"Do you know how to play?" He questions a bit more happily then his usual demenor. She shrugs a bit. "I know a bit, but I have a book that would teach me!" Frisk says excitedly.   
"Well... I could teach you a song I know on it if you want." Napstablook says quietly, with hope. Frisk brightens and nods her head. "Please do!"  
  
Knowing that she'll actually learn to play a song on the guitar fills Frisk with determination. Also seeing Napstablook happy fills her with determination.  
  
...  
  
.....  
  
.......  
  
"That was really good, you're voice is nice and holds the word well." Napstablook says, the ghost was one of the BEST teachers of anything Frisk has ever had.  
  
He was quiet and put the right amount of reassurement into the good, well being good about pointing out the bad stuff.  
  
"I'm glad, thank you Napstablook! You're one of the best teachers I've ever had." Frisk says to him with enthusiasem, his face turns a bit purple. But She doesn't question it.  
  
"Oh... W-well. I'm glad I could...... Help?" He says softly. Frisk nods. Putting the guitar away. Frisk is happy her hands are so callused from working hard, the tops of her fingers where stiff. Napstablook was at first worried with all the playing that the tips of her fingers would bleed.  
  
But luckily they didn't, Frisk was feeling sleepy and wanted to head back to Snowdin. To show her other friends her find.  
  
After a quick goodbye, she rushed to find away back to Snowdin. A quick one. She ran into a dark hoodie monster on a boat. Offering to take a ride.  
  
Now this read all kinds of wrong, but Frisk has trust in monsters now of days. So she agrees and the monster called 'Will Grim.' was kind enough to take her right to Snowdin. Around the area where she had vomited earlier.  
  
Thanking the Will Grim, she offered to pay the monster. But they refused, saying the companionship on the ride was enough.  
  
Frisk's heart gets warmer and warmer from all of the nice things these monsters have done for her so far.  
  
Rushedly she goes to see if she can find one of her skeleton friends up and about. She doesn't even notice Papyrus yet when she is swooped up into a hug. "Hello human! Come back yet againt to see your great friend Papyrus?" He shouts making Frisk smile.  
  
She nods her head and is then put down carefully, the case still clutched in her hand. "Papyrus! I learnt a song from a friend do you want to hear it?" Frisk questions excitedly.  
  
Papyrus laughs his funny laugh and nods. "Yes! Let's go to the house, I was told that humans get very cold in snow by Sans!" He begins booking it to his house, Frisk trying to keep up behind him. Her clothes were damp and were starting to feel uncomfortably could.  
  
Entering the warm home, she spots Sans on the sofa and Papyrus near by. Talking to his brother in the whisper voice, which was as loud as a normal voice.  
  
Frisk was too excited as she pulls out her Guitar. Sans is quiet as he looks over to Frisk. She sits on the sofa, facing the two, guitar in one hand and resting on her lap. It was a bit large and awkward but extremely comfortable.  
  
In her other hand she had the pick. She gets ready to play it.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! I got a bit stumped after last chapter. But here's seven! I hope you liked it. Frisk being musical and liking guitars I thought would be cool.
> 
> Also Napstablook knowing music and how to play a guitar is also cute! Here's the song Frisk plays on the guitar! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LdrAsK01MYI
> 
> ;D


	8. A Hotland mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of suicide.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ Frisk shouts in her head as she keeps running as fast as her short legs will take her, passing a sign saying she's in Hotland. Spears being thrown at her. She let's out a terrified scream as one nicks the her left calf, but Frisk keeps booking it.  
  
 _I should not have left Snowdin, I should have just hung out with Paps and Sans there._ Frisk longs for Snowdin and her friendly skeleton friends.  
  
She feels extremely bad for running though, since Undyne did make a point that all the monsters would be happier if she just gave up her soul... But, the destruction of humanity? She couldn't allow that. Ever. No matter how many humans where assholes, there were people like her grandma and old mister Herbert, that were kind. They didn't deserve distruction.  
  
If it was just to free them... _Papyrus would probably super amazed at the surface, maybe Sans would be less lazy if he was there?_ Kida, who was now considered a close friend after the whole human thing and nearly dying thing, he'd probably enjoy the fresh air.  
  
 _Hell even Toriel would be more happy._ Frisk shakes her head, for now she should focus on surviving. She notices Sans at his station sleeping. Not wanting to get him in trouble, since it was his job to catch humans, Frisk runs past. Not even questioning how many jobs he had at this point. She bolts across the bridge, noticing a water cooler nearby. Behind her, she hears Undyne quickly shout at Sans before giving up, him not waking up apparently.  
  
But suddenly, as Frisk catches her breath, sweat rolling off of her face and making her clothes cling to her. She hears how heavy Undyne's foot falls were.  
  
Slowly she turns around and notices how slowly and sluggishly Undyne was moving. She couldn't even say anything to Frisk as she collapses onto the ground in front of Frisk.  
  
Her eyes widen as Frisk looks around frantically, then notices the nearby water cooler again. With haste she fills up the cup and then tosses it on Undyne. Frisk doesn't know why she thinks this would work, but thankfully it does.  
  
Slowly, Undyne wakes back up and stands. Frisk feels like trembling but just lets herself freeze in place. Very quietly, so soft that the bubbling of the magma was louder, Frisk asks. "Are you okay?"  
  
The large Knight fish lady just stares at Frisk with a frown and a confused look in her eyes. Before turning around and walking away. The kid watches her till she leaves. Half noticing the fact Sans is gone from his post.  
  
Once Undyne is completely gone. Frisk loudly says. "Holy shit." Sans suddenly appears next to Frisk, making her jump, a small smokey flash of blue in his eyes is there one minute and gone the next as he says. "Hey, watch your fucking language kid."  
  
Frisk puffs her cheeks out a bit and says. "You dropped the f bomb, I shouldn't be judge for a natural human and animal accurence." She reasons.  
  
Sans' white ghostly pupils narrow a bit. "Oh and here I thought fuck was also a natural human occurence." Frisk was taken back by that. "Jeez, but that's the most crude way to say it. Also you okay? You seem... off?" She questions, frowning at her friend. He seemed stiff and nervous in a way.  
  
"You're like seven how do you even know that?" Sans says, not answering her second question. Frisk frowns more.  
  
"I'm nearly eleven." She rolls her eyes as she says that. Since Sans was acting weird she decided to give him a sassy responds. "Also movies dah."  
  
"What kinda parents even lets a kid your age watch movies with that, let alone all those war movies you told me about." He snaps, his voice deeper and loosing every sense of humor in it.  
  
For some reason, the voice he uses scares her more then talking about her dad. It sounds like a tone of voice from a far off nightmare or memory. She shakes herself of it. In full seriousness she answers.  
  
"The kind that drinks too much and cares about dusty objects more then his own kid." Frisk is surprised how bitter it came out, she always tries her best to never sound upset on the matter but she just can't help it. She is pretty bitter now that she thought of it.  
  
Sans froze for a second before he tensely pulls out a hankerchief to wipe at his skull. Frisk sighs having made it awkward.  
  
She directs the conversation else where, wanting his opinion on it. "Do you think it be better if I just gave up and died?" Her voice was soft when she asked it, more weak then she wished it to be.  
  
 __God what is this place doing to me? Fucking weak voice and showing her bitterness? Shit, maybe bring up death wouldn't be a wise thing too right now...  
  
Frisk stands looking across the bridge, not even glancing in Sans' direction. She decides to clarify. "To give up my soul to free the monsters."  
  
"Oh." Is all Sans said. Frisk's frown deepens. "I'm not that upset with my life." She grumbles, thinking the other thought she was thinking suicide.  
  
Sans is quiet before saying. "Kid, there is no damn difference, if it's for us or to escape from something. You're going to not be able to enjoy the rest of you're life either way." He said it softly.  
  
She finds herself letting a bitter laugh out. "Sans, what life do I have to live?" Frisk shakes her head looking down at her ratty shoes. The tell tale tickle in her nose warns her of on coming tears.  
  
"I was running away with at most a hundred dollars in my bag, my dad probably wants me dead and I have no one on the surface to turn to. I don't even know why I left the ruins or why I keep moving forward. I just..... Ugh, I feel like this pull that I can't fight is dragging me towards the ending."  
  
Quietly, Sans puts a warm hand on her shoulder. Tears rolling down her cheeks and the tickle in her nose stronger then ever. Tears roll off her cheeks and nose as the silence hangs heavy in between them. Her tears disappearing as they hit the ground.  
  
Softly, the other spoke. With a gentleness that she hasn't heard from him before. "Kid, all I can tell you is it'll all work out in the end."  
  
Without a second though, Frisk pulls the skeleton into a hug while sobbing. Sans stiffens for a minute before gently putting his other hand on Frisk. "Aw kid.." He says softly, rubbing her back in a comforting fashion.  
  
"I think we should head to Grillby's and then catch some z's eh?" Sans says after awhile when Frisk feels stuffy and tired. She nods her head a bit. "I know a shortcut." The skeleton murmurs softly.  
  
He leads them in a direction only for a few steps, before Frisk shivers from the stagnent cold air, in front of the familiar building, abuzz with people.  
  
Having cried herself dry and now being in front of Grillby's, far away from Hotland. Frisk is filled with determination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quick and didn't edit it, it's also late and I wanted to get emotional.
> 
> Anyway, here's this chapter! We might be getting close to some kinda finish line, but i plan to extend and write into post pacifist ending as well!


	9. The Good, the Bad and Tyler Durden?

Frisk felt she was part of the stand off in the Good, the Bad and the Ugly. Papyrus, Undyne and Frisk all awkwardly standing in the home of the monster that tried so hard to kill the human.  
  
 _Paps is totally Blondie right now... Undyne is Angel Eyes and I guess I'm Tuco._ Frisk thought in her frightened mind.  
  
Suddenly Papyrus says something and then leaps out the window, the glass shattering on impacted. Her eyes widen in worry for her friend. Before she can call out to as if he's alright. Undyne speaks up.  
  
"You here to rub your victory in my face? Ugh, if you weren't my house guest I'd destroy you." She says in a terrifying manner. Her one eye narrowed at the human.  
  
Frisk sees Papyrus peaking in from the window with the corner of her eye. She speaks softly. "I was hoping we could be friends...?"  
  
It's tense quiet till Undyne let's out a loud laugh, Frisk flinches a bit, she stops herself from covering her ears. That would be rude.  
  
"Me? Friends with a human? Get real kid! Now get the fu-" Papyrus interupts. "Oh well... Too bad, I guess Undyne isn't up to the chellenge." He says noncheleontly, Frisk looks to him with a raised brown that gets hidden under her bangs.  
  
Undyne looks to Papyrus with a fire in her eye then at the kid. "What? You know what. Yeah, yeah! We're not just gonna be friends kid. We're gonna be BFFs!!"  
  
Frisk feels overly surprised and Paps looks pleased with himself. Undyne offers Frisk a seat and she takes it awkwardly.  
  
"Uh, em. How about a drink. I'll bring some stuff out for you to choose from..." She says just as awkward as Frisk feels.  
  
The fishy knight monster puts out a bunch of different things on the counter. "Pick on-" Frisk moves to get up but suddenly a magic spear pierces the table, breaking it. With wide eye she looks to Undyne.  
  
"Sit down! It's rude for the guest to get their own drink." She says, her voice back to threatening before, biting back, forcing that awkward smile. "Just use the spear to point something out..."  
  
Slowly, Frisk lifts the spear and points out the tea silently. Fearing to speak, it could break the spell of possible friendship easily.  
  
...  
  
.........  
  
.............  
  
After a calm little bonding moment between Undyne and Frisk, about the king. Asgore.... The monster Toriel warned her about. Undyne pulled her into a imprompt to cooking lesson, that ended with the home up in flames and the monster picking a fight.  
  
"Tch, humans and monsters can't be friends! Not after what they did." Undyne snaps. Frisk tenses up as Undyne raises her spear, ready to attack.  
  
"Give me you're best human. Hit me!" Undyne shouts, eye narrowed on the human. Now, the only reason Frisk even knows how to make a proper fist is from a movie. She's never hit anyone in her life. But she feels angry and throws a have hearted punch to Undyne's stomach. Frisk was shaking and the fire around her made her cough from the already stuffy air being filled with black smoke. Her eyes beginning to water.  
  
Undyne was quiet for a long time, Frisk draws her hand back to pull up her sweater. To try and keep out some of the smoke. Her eyes so filled up with tears from the smoke she could barely see Undyne.  
  
But the light of blue disappears and suddenly she's being picked up. Frisk fears being suplaxed like that boulder, but instead she's brought out side. Once away from the smoke, she drops her sweater and gasps in deep gulps of the none smoke filled air. Undyne carefully places the human down. Papyrus was quiet but moves to stand near them.  
  
"Kid, that was the weakest punch I've ever seen or felt in my life." Is all she says. Frisk wipes her eyes and stays quiet.  
  
Frisk quietly mutters. "I'm not Tyler Durden.." Undyne doesn't question her and neither does Papyrus.  
  
Then Papyrus offered Undyne to stay with him and Sans, that made her tense up a bit. Figuring she'll need to find a new place to crash... She'd ask if her guitar could stay there, if not she might ask Blooky later.  
.........  
  
.............  
  
.................  
  
 _That was the strangest thing that has ever happened in my life._ Frisk thinks as the robot leaves. Slowly, she turns her head to Alphy.  
  
Said Scientist was looking awkwardly where her robotic creation left. "That was the most attractive sounding voice I've ever heard in my life." Frisk blurts out, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink, embarrassed how that came out.  
  
"O-oh." Is all she said. It was tense for a few minutes and then Alphy is says. "I uh, gotta go to the bathroom!" She speeds off much quicker then Frisk expected to the bathroom.  
  
Feeling awkward, Frisk speeds out of the lab.  
  
........  
  
............  
  
.................  
  
Just after the cooking episode, literally after the cooking episode. Frisk met up with Sans he was selling hot dogs from his station, made out of water sausages.  
  
But suddenly the boxy Mettaton showed up making Frisk tense. Sans notices right away and his smile twitches.  
  
Mettaton rolls over to Frisk, the robot was about the same height as the human. His wheels not squeaking at all as he rolled over.  
  
"Uh-" Frisk begins, hoping it's not another show. But Mettaton puts a white gloved robotic finger to her mouth making her give a confused look. She also thinks she saw a little flash of blue from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Now darling!" The robot begins. One hand holding the microphone and the other still uncomfortably placed on Frisk's face.  
  
"I want to let you know, I have eyes and ears everywhere! And I heard what you said back at Alphy's lab." Frisk face slightly pinks as she makes a sound to speak but Mettaton hushes her.  
  
"I have a lot more shows that I could drag you into today." He begins, Frisk tenses more. Not at all wanting that to happen again. SPECIALLY the game show one.  
  
"But, if you repeat what you said before and maybe add more to it. If I like it I won't, since humans. Unlike robots need sleep!"  
  
Frisk pushes away his hand and jumps on the oppertunity. Not at all wanting to be on another show today.  
  
"You have the most attractive voice I've ever heard. Holy shit, it's like the voice of an angel." Frisk moves her heads to make it more dramatic.  
  
Mettaton makes a go on motion with his hand. Frisk doesn't really know what else to say. "Uh... Your voice gives me eargasms?" When she still went to school, she always heard groups of friends listening to things saying that it gave them an 'eargasm.' It was said by the older kids in a happy excited manner so hopefully that will be a good thing.  
  
"Oh my! How straight forward lovely." He says pleased. The little pixeled screen showing a simple face with what she guess is a wiggling eyebrow.  
  
Frisk felt confused, suddenly Sans appears between them, his eye a fading blue. "Hey Frisk, wanna head to Grillby's?" He asks, his smile much smaller and his white pupils narrowed down to near needle tips.  
  
He sends a look to Mettaton that makes him back up, his wheel suddenly loudly squeaking. "Cmon kid." Sans says putting his warm boney hand on her shoulder, leading her away.  
  
Seems he was grumpy again, Frisk doesn't know why but doesn't ask right away. Glad to be away from the robot.  
  
When they get into the elevator. Sans finally says. "What the fuck was that about?" Frisk shrugs but the skeleton's smile was gone, though his pupils were bigger he still looked fairly upset.  
  
"Kid, you seriously shouldn't say shit like that to people like him and like that." He states, his lazy tone gone for a uncomfortably even tone. Like he was trying to not snap. "Like, fuck don't flirt kid."  
  
Frisk looks at him with a frown. "Flirting?"  
  
 _Was that flirting? That seemed more like a statement... A statement that happily means no more shows today._  
  
Sans sighs. "Listen, flirting with Paps is fine. He's seriously hilarious looking when flustered and too good to do anything to hurt anyone. But Mettaton, that guy acts like a crazy egotistical maniac. Stay away from him."  
  
The elevator is silent as it makes it's slow movements to it's destination. Frisk quietly asks. "Sans, why are you so serious about watching out for me?" This seems like a bad sitcom moment with a protective older brother. Kid sister being hit on and said brother being more protective then even a father.  
  
He stays quiet, the elevator beeps and he puts his hand back on Frisk's shoulder. "You're a nice human kid thrown into a world of people that don't trust you and could hurt you badly. Who wouldn't feel the need to watch out for them?" Sans says simply, but he isn't looking at Frisk as he says it. It makes Frisk feel like that isn't the full truth.  
  
But she excepts it for now.  
  
"Cmon, I have a shortcut."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective bro Sans gives me life. Also i figured there wasn't enough flirting! I flirt with everyone I can. Also we were meant to be able to marry Mettaton at first, so I figured they should be the two to flirt.
> 
> Also THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT LEAVES KUDOS AND COMMENTS! they seriously give me the motivation to continue on writing this. ;w;


	10. Cute Ghosts and stomach pains

Frisk after hanging out with Sans at Grillbys, where the conversation turned more light. After then going to the skeleton household, hanging out with Undyne and Paps. Frisk quietly escaped, guitar in hand.  
  
She really didn't want to turn things awkward or inconvience anyone by questioning the fact where she would sleep or be rude to Undyne.  
  
It was an easy walk to Napstablooks house, her endurance and agility has quadroupled in the last couple days.  
  
 _Monsters sure make you keep on your toes.._ She thinks as she knocks on the door to Blooky's house. The human waits patiently for the door to open, there is a little Napstablook eye in the window before the door opens.  
  
"O-oh hello.." He says with a small smile. Frisk smiles back as he moves aside to let her in. "Hi Blook, how are you?" She asks as the pleasent music hits her ears, Napstablook's was such a relaxing place. The skeleton household there was always something happening, the ghosts home was just one big room and very calm.  
  
"I'm okay, I was just laying on the floor." He says as the door closes and he floats over to the centar of the room. Frisk feels a burst of pride that he says that without a stutter and in a slightly more uplifting voice then usual.  
  
"That's good, also Napstablook? Would you mind if I leave my guitar here?" She asks, holding the cases handle tightly. Frisk has been treating it like cracked glass, so carefully and making sure it's out of harms way.  
  
"Of course... Would you be upset if I asked why?" The ghost questions a bit nervously. Frisk relaxes, knowing the guitar has a safe place to be. With a shake of her head Frisk explains her reason to want to leave it here.  
  
The ghost understands right away with a nod. "I've done stuff like that before..." He assures. Frisk gently leans the guitar in an unused corner. "Thank you Napstablook.. I really mean it."  
  
He nods his ghostly little head, quietly floating towards his computer. "It's no problem... You could stay here. I-if you want to I mean."  
  
Frisk looks towards her ghost friend surprised. "Really?" He nods again, he's facing away from her but he's blushing a faint blue. "Only if you want to.. I know I don't have much here, not even a comfortable place to sleep.. Oh gosh, this is probably a horrible place for a human to stay." He rambles off. Frisk just smiles again.  
  
"I'd be happy to stay here if you wouldn't mind. You're fantastic company." She explains happily. Napstablook seems happy to Frisk at hearing that.  
  
After a bit, Frisk sat by her guitar and ate the pie finally. It seemed like it was just out of te ovan and was outstanding!  
  
As time goes on, Frisk pulls her bag off of her shoulders. It was old, extremely old. From preschool most likely. It had Spiderman on it and Frisk loved it dearly, though it was tight on her shoulders and was fairly small. It was still one of her few belongings.  
  
She unzips the tiny red spider zipper and pulls out an old black book, the edges were frayed and there were old sticky notes that Frisk never got ride of.  
  
It was a beginners guitar training book, but it wasn't what she was going for. She carefully pulls out a few small things till she finally pulls out what she was looking for.  
  
Thin purple fabric that was soft to the touch, it was a bit wider then Frisk's thin body and was long. Frisk brings it close to her face and takes a deep breath. The faint smell of her grandmas perfume, it was hand made. Frisk remembers in the summer after the chores, she'd bolt around picking the flowers that her granny asked for. Irises, wild roses and lilacs. Sadly her room got locked up when she passed and Frisk was never able to take the perfume with her, it was in a bottle straight out of a black and white movie. Beautiful glass bottle, gold accents and a pink little squeeze ball to make it squirt out.  
  
It takes Frisk back to sitting next to her grandma, watching old movies together and all the small things she said that just always stayed with her. One of which more then others.  
  
It was a simple movie, a classic kinda romance so simple but so interesting. Romance movies where such a far off thing from anything in the ten year olds life. She can't remember anyone being lovey dovey or romantic anywhere around her. It's... An odd interest, Frisk assumes.  
  
( Her Grandmother said at the end of the movie, a dreamy sigh passing her old lips. "Oh, every girl deserves a fling in Paris. The midnights there are so magical.")  
  
The memory makes Frisk sigh, wrapping herself in the shawl before carefully putting the other stuff away.  
  
 _I don't know if I deserve it or not, but it would be nice to be treated like that girl..._ Frisk thinks, it's such a odd thought. Usually she doesn't think much about what it could be like, but still..  
  
 _Someone that finds you wonderful and amazing? That be cool._ Frisk shakes her head and zips up her bag. Blooky was tapping away at his keyboard. The distracting sound is comforting and slowly Frisk drifts off to sleep, her grandmother's shawl keeping her warm.  
  
....  
  
........  
  
..............  
  
Frisk wakes up from her black dreamless sleep with pain in her stomach, she grips her hand there. Gritting her teeth. She feels confused and disoriented but as she looks around, she remembers where she was... But the pain!  
  
 _Oh Jesus fucking Christ, it feels like my insides are being ripped apart!_ Frisk thinks, trying not to be loud. She would feel horrible about worrying Blooky. Soon it passes to a faint numb feeling. Slowly, she sits up, her ghost friend was still at the computer clicking away. Frisk rubs at her stomach, wondering if the pie had set her off.  
  
 _Maybe it was different kind of monster food? Or I'm eating too much monster food?.._ She quietly folds the shawl into a perfect square and then puts it away.  
  
Frisk feels suddenly disgusting, like her whole body smelled and was covered in some kind of gross stuff. With a frown she mumbles. "I haven't properly cleaned in days.."  
  
Napstablook looks over to Frisk. "Oh.. You're up. D-did I wake you?" He asks worriedly, looking at the keyboard a bit. She shakes her head. "No, I woke up naturally, don't worry!" Frisk assures him, putting on a smile even though her stomach hurts.  
  
After a bit of calm chit chat. Frisk feels disgusting in her own skin enough to ask. "Napstablook? Do you know anywhere with a human like bathroom?" She questions hopefully.  
  
He nods a bit. "Yeah, MTT-Hotel." Frisk groans internally at that. "T-they have showers and toliet stuff, it's suppose to mimic whats on the surface."  
  
"Lemme guess it's expensive?" She questions with a sigh, Napstablook nodded. But it seemed like a light went off, he goes through a drawr in his desk, he pulls out a pink and black card. "I-I have a card here for one night free at the hotel though! I-if you want it?"  
  
Frisk gives the ghost a surprised look. "You'd do that for me?" She asks in a soft manner. He nods a bit. "Yeah, I have a ton of them... My cousin, uh has good connections." Napstablook explains with a faint blue ghostly blush.  
  
"Only if you're sure." She says as she walks closer to him. He puts the card in her hand. "I am. If you need more, I really have a lot of them." He says sheepishly.  
  
Frisk smiled at her friend." Thank you Napstablook, you're a great friend." Napstablook covers his fast and make a little whine that sounds adorable.  
  
"Oh dear...." He mumbles, which makes Frisk chuckle softly.  
  
...  
  
.....  
  
........  
  
Frisk finally got to the hotel, the entrence was interesting, it had a fountain that squirted water out of the pool below it. Frisk had her guitar with her, figuring the hotel would be a perfect place to practice and Blooky said she could leave it there again after her stay.  
  
At this point, her stomach pains come and go a lot, a large some of monsters left her alone out of pity of her sudden pained expression. Quietly she walked over to the handwoman.  
  
The monster hand welcomes Frisk, giving the kid a whole spiel that was probably hard toned into her from the beginning of the job. Frisk shyly pushes the card onto the table. "I have a one night free stay here..." She mumbles softly. The hand takes it with her smaller hand, sliding it into a machine like a cradit card.  
  
"Alrighty, I just need a name for it to go under." She says. "Oh, I'm Frisk." The child says, feeling kind of adult like.  
  
 _It's way easier to check into a monster hotel! Unlike home alone 2 at the hotel._ Frisk thinks to herself as the hand writes things into the machine.   
  
"Okay, please wait as a room is prepared for you." The hand says cheerfully. Frisk finds herself drifting back outside.  
  
Jumping back as Sans appeared right by the door. "Hey kid." He says casually, hands in his pockets. "Sorry for scarying you." Sans says but doesn't seem too sorry. Frisk puts a hand on her heart and lets out a shakey breath.  
  
"I think you did want me to you bonehead." Frisk huffs, acting more angry then she was. Sans lets out a small laugh from that. "Oh that hits me bone deep kid."   
  
It was Frisk's turn to laugh at the others joke, making the air between them calm. Though Frisk does notice a tension.  
  
"Hey kid, wanna grab a bite to eat? Follow me, I know a shortcut." As usual, Sans puts his hand on her shoulder, escorting her to the allyway on the left side. She sees a wall before the flash and end up inside a nice restaurant. In front of an empty table.  
  
Her mouth opens with aw. Sans removes his hand and sits down. "Take a seat kid, we should talk." That makes Frisk a bit nervous. But she sits down in the comfy wooden chair and looks towards her stout friend. "What's up?" She asks nervously.  
  
 _Though nervous, Frisk is filled with determination to make sure everything is okay._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is being a butt and it's hard to do anything. But I am determined to keep this going! ;3 I have corrected myself last commentor!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer then usual and gosh am I tired. It's late and cold. I might as well be in Snowdin right now.
> 
> Well, thank you guys for comments and kudos! We're reaching an end!!


	11. 'Puberty'

"You'd be dead where you stand." Sans said in that horribly slow and dark fashion that put fear in her. But, Frisk just quietly looks down at her hands.  
  
She feels like this has happened before, somewhere in the back of her mind. It's quiet between them for a long while, but she knows he hasn't left yet. Usually there's a crackling feeling to the air when he does.  
  
Frisk looked up, a smile creeping on her face. "Well, are you happy you didn't kill me? Or have I been annoying you down to the bone." She says with a bit of humor.  
  
Sans seems to relax after that letting out a small laugh. He pulls a ketchup bottle from his coat and opens the top.  
  
"I have to say, truthfully kid. I'd be bone deep in regret if I had killed you this time around." Sans says, making Frisk a bit confused about the last part but she doesn't question.  
  
"So why weren't you home last night?" He moves on to say after taking a swig of ketchup. Frisk blinks a bit. "Oh, since Undyne is now there. I didn't want to trouble you with me there too. The house is small for four people..." She says simply and then adds. "I was staying with a friend, I was just going to leave my guitar there but he offered to let me stay there."  
  
"Oh, eh? What's his name?" Sans says in his even tone as he tries to act noncholantly. Before Frisk can answer, she lets out a very painful sound. It wasn't too loud but it did make Sans jump at the suddeness.  
  
She puts her head on the table, curling her hands across her stomach. A very very painful wave of just, feelings of being ripped apart on the inside.  
  
Sans appears next to her, placing his warm hands on her shoulders. "Kid are you alright?" He asks worriedly, she looks at him through her bangs and notices how much he was sweating.  
  
"I-I'm.." She tries but it feels worse then when it woke her up. "Okay, listen kid. I'm taking you back home to find out whats wrong." He states, quickly one of Frisk's hands curl around the guitar case as she feels herself shifting and being some where else.  
  
She shivers at the cold air, lags shaking as she suddenly has to stand on them from sitting. One hand still gripped at her stomach.  
  
"Sans! Human!" Papyrus calls, he was hanging outside with Undyne. Both move towards the two. "Hey punk? What the hell has happened to you? You look like shit." Undyne says, a hint of worry in her tone.  
  
All Frisk can do is let out a groan as she looks up, Sans has froze the moment you two got here. Papyrus looks down and shouts. "Oh my god! Human! Is this that blood?" The tall skeleton shouts. Undyne looks and freezes like Sans.  
  
Confused she looks down, when she sees it she suddenly feels the blood on her pants and down her leg. She starts to panic at the sight of it. "Oh my god!" She shouts in shock at the sight.  
  
 _Why am I bleeding? Why oh my god what is wrong with me?_ Frisk mind asks but there is no answer she starts shaking.  
  
"I-I don't know what's going on." She whispers, since everyone has now frozen. Frisk bolts into the house and goes towards the bathroom, it was literally a bathroom. No toliet since monster food was pure energy and no waste is produced from it.  
  
She slaps the door shut as Papyrus and Undyne rush in after. Frisk locks the door. They both bang on the door worriedly.  
  
Frisk just wanted a place to toss off her old tight shorts and check where it's coming from. Though mind frantic.  
  
....  
.......  
..........  
  
After awhile and being dizzy from the sight of blood, Frisk ends up texting Alphys about how much she knew of human wounds and such.  
  
Frisk hears the others being worried outside, she keeps assuring them she's dealing with the issue but Undyne has threatened to break the door down.  
  
Her cheeks go warm, she is horrified at the idea of everyone bursting in well in only old green boxer underwear, she remember picking out the now stained pair of underwear with her grandma.  
  
Through text, Frisk explains what's going on to Alphys who after awhile tells Frisk to tell Sans to go get her and bring her to the house.  
  
Which she does, opening the door a crack and hiding behind it. "S-Sans?" She says, the pain was still there. Heavy in her stomach.  
  
He's by the door in an blink of an eye. "Yeah kid?" He's voice was trying to force an easy tone but it was obvious how worried he was.  
  
Undyne and Papyrus went towards the door too. Frisk ignores there questions and mumbles softly. "Could you bring Alphys here Sans?... I was texting her the situation and she wants to come here." He looked tense at the bringing up of Alphys. Which worries Frisk.  
  
 _Are they not friends?_ She questions in her head. With a nod of his head after awhile he begins to leave. She assures the others once more she's perfectly fine. But they don't really believe her. Hell, Frisk wouldn't believe herself. She was set off horribly by this.  
  
....  
.....  
.......  
  
Frisk was standing awkwardly in the living room, hand on her still painful stomach. Alphys was there and assured everyone that it was all okay. Though her face was a bright red. She had given Frisk a piece of white fabric, that was folded over a lot. Which Alphys stuttered out to put in her underwear. Frisk did as she was told and had then came out.  
  
She washed the blood off of her leg but her pants were still stained. Alphys fidgets and plays with her hand.  
  
"S-so this is a normal... Normal thing for humans to go through- It uh means that..." She was having long pauses and trouble speaking about it.  
  
Paps and Undyne were sitting on the sofa worried, Sans stood near Frisk and Alphys was awkwardly standing by the kitchen.  
  
Everyone was hanging on her every word which made her mess up more. Sans seems to be getting more and more ticked off at the situation.  
  
Alphys makes a squeak sound at the sight of Sans upset face, then takes a deep breath. "Female humans, once reaching a point that uh is puberty. The last steps of t-them turning into adults. They get something called a p-period."  
  
Frisk loudly says. "This is a period?" Now, she knew what a period meant. It was explained simply as the time she'd be able to make babies with a man by her Grandma, who was very awkward when explained it.  
  
 _Grandma forgot to tell me the fact that girls practically bleed out!_ Frisk thinks, face turning red. What she knew about everything that involved puberty and periods and baby making was from awkward teenage romance movies, which seemed off putting compared to old black and white romances. The small period talk with her grandmother and animal planet.  
  
She covers her face in embarrassment. "Oh god." She mutters out. Everyone else looked confused and looked towards Alphys to explain more. Frisk keeps her face covered.  
  
"It's uh- when human f-females are able to um..." Alphys begins, Frisk looks towards her curious to see what else she explains.  
  
"I- I brought a DVD that shows what happens." Alphys pulls out a box with buxom anime girls on it that were naked, but the way the box was made was to cover up the naked parts.  
  
Suddenly Frisk face turns even more red as she shakes her head and waves her hands about. "Nope nope! I know that part of it from animal planet, I understand the situation!" She explains loudly.  
  
Undyne crosses her arms as she goes towards the yellow scientist to snatch the box. "Woah, this is a new anime I haven't seen yet! You been holding out on me Alphys?" She asks her very obvious crush. Even the young human can tell they like each other.  
  
Papyrus speaks up. "But what does it mean?" Frisk shakes her head some.  
  
 _Nope, nope. I'm not telling Paps about sex. I don't care if he's most likely older then me but still. NOPE!_ Frisk says in her head. Alphys awkwardly squeaks out the answer. "Means Frisk can have human sex."  
  
Undyne and Paps both look startled at Alphys, then at Frisk. Sans was stiff as he stood by the human. Looking at her oddly.  
  
"But, Frisk seems very young. Even to human standards I bet!" Papyrus explains loudly and Alphys quietly says.  
  
"Humans reach that point fairly young from my studies... Since their lives are so short it's needed to keep their population up, I guess.."  
  
Frisk gently tugs at Sans' jacket sleeve as the other three get into a discussion of reproduction. "Sans... I wanna go. Can you take me somewhere else."  
  
Sans' expression softened a bit as he nods. Putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sure Kid." They walk a bit towards the stairs but suddenly there somewhere Frisk has never been.  
  
It seemed like a mail almost. She gives Sans a confused look. Sans shoves his hands into his pockets. "Listen kid. You need new clothes. Those pants are ruined and seem tight. Also not appropriate to run around in Snowdin with those."  
  
Frisk sighs a bit, nodding. She's saved a lot of gold from her battles, she was hoping to keep it till they reached the surface. But, she does need clothes.  
  
Sans starts walking off towards a store, Frisk follows after him.  
  
....  
  
......  
  
........  
  
Sans was surprisingly opinionated about clothing, it was also surprising that she found clothes that were seemingly perfect for her.  
  
She was just going to buy new pants, but Sans was very serious about clothes. So now Frisk had two shopping bags of clothes.  
  
Including underwear which was going to be awkward, but Sans seems to have disappeared when she got to the department. He reappeared when she checked out with all the clothes she picked out.  
  
Once out of the shop he slips a hat over Frisk's brown hair, it was creamy white with strips of purple and was beanie like.  
  
It was very warm. "Thanks Sans.." She says with a bit of a smile. It was soft as she touches it. Sans shrugs and puts a hand on her should. "No prob kid, let's head back home. You can change and we can head to Grillby's." He says but Frisk doesn't follow.  
  
"Actually, would you mind if I did stay at the hotel tonight. I'm up for Grillby's but Napstablook gave me a free night there and it be rude to waste it." Frisk explains. Sans seems to tense a bit at that as he stops.  
  
Frisk looks at him, hopefully not upsetting him too badly. She frowns a bit at herself, she suddenly got a worry of what if Sans acted like her dad.  
  
She always agreed with her father on things, spoke extremely curtly and polietly to him. Always bitting her tongue before she would say something that could upset him.  
  
Not being going back to the house seems to upset Sans, Mettaton upsets Sans and... Frisk wonders what set him off at Hotland when she splashed Undyne with water.  
  
"The way you deal with being upset is a lot different then I'm use to." Frisk blurts out quietly. Sans looks at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Heh, what way are you used to?" Sans question, his grip on her shoulder tighten slightly. Frisk wonders what to say.  
  
They don't move for a long time, the skeleton is a patient monster. Frisk sighs some. "Eh, you know. Shouting, belittlement, threatened. With the lasting mark of red that fades to purple or a hardens to a darker red." She says as she looks down at her feet. Sans tenses.  
  
"I'm not giving a good few on humanity am I?" She mutters softly after a minute. Sans sighs a bit before speaking up.  
  
"Kid, if anything you being the way you are after that is a good sign of humanity." He says reasuringly. Frisk smiles a small bit, it's a sad turn up of her the corners of her lips.  
  
"I'd hate myself if I ended up like that." She looks up at the ceiling of the cave. "I.... No one deserves to be treated so badly. I've been treated pretty badly by a lot of people. But there are good people that always helped keep my hopes up."  
  
"I'm glad." Sans says, patting Frisk's back. "I'm also glad I'm not like those guys... I don't like the idea of you staying at the hotel, it doesn't matter if it's rude. You can come back to the house." He says, Frisk smiles to herself.  
  
"Can I at least take a shower at the hotel. I'm going to be dead to the world for a long time once I step into one. I assume you guys pay bills and heat bills must be expensive in Snowdin. So using the free hotel bathroom is probably a more frugel option."  
  
Sans looks to at her, in away that makes her imagine eyebrows being lifted. "Kid, it's fine. I don't min-"  
  
"I will seriously spend at maximum five hours in a shower, with water hot enough to make me look like a big red lobster." Frisk explains curtly.  
  
He snorts a bit at the imagine. "Alright kid. But you're sleeping at the house. Undyne dislikes the sofa and sleeps on the floor anyway."  
  
Frisk smiles at her friend. "Thanks Sans... For everything." She looks back up at the cave ceiling. "You and Papyrus are lucky to have each other. You two are a great family." Sans' grin seems more real when she looks back at him.  
  
"Heh, kid. Thanks." He says, his boney cheekbones turning a faint shade of blue.  
  
Being friends with such amazing people, fills Frisk with determination.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I was trying to make it a bit less obvious that it was period cramps! But you guys saw my plans!... First time period pains are the worst. :c
> 
> Also Alphys! Please do not try to explain human sex with anime porn! D:
> 
> So close to the end and I'm only thinking about what I could do next! I have ideas of writing life after they all escape or a brand new idea that would be a somewhat darker au.
> 
> I'm all for fluff, but dark, scary and messed up is more my jam! >w> What do you guys think?


	12. Flashbacks

Frisk had just stepped out of her hotel room after her shower and change, she was dressed in a purple hoodie sweater dress with thick black leggings on. She thinks it's the nicest clothes she's ever had, they fit well too!  
  
The hat Sans had gotten her was on her head as well as the hood being up because she thinks it makes her look cool.  
  
As she moved to go down the hall, she was grabbed. Frisk shouted in surprise as she was dragged into an secret elevator.  
  
Her captor was a Knight Knight, which makes her not question anything. Frisk was terrified by her stature and scary armor.  
  
It was an awkward few minutes till the door dinged open and the monster lead Frisk to a door. Pushing the human in. The door shut behind her and the room was dark. She squints her eyes as she walks forward.  
  
_I have a bad feeling about this..._ Frisk thinks to herself, once she moves further into the room. The whole place lights up, blinding her eyes as it does so.  
  
She heard Mettaton's painfully good sounding voice and she knew she was in deep shit.  
  
....  
  
...............  
  
....................  
  
Sans takes a shortcut out of his room and begins walking downstairs, Papyrus and Undyne were watching TV. Mettaton's voice droning on about something, he tunes it out. He really didn't like the robot.  
  
As he begins to leave, Paps speaks up. "Sans! The human is on TV with Mettaton again." Undyne nods a bit.  
  
"Yeah, their fighting. Though the kid isn't doing much! God, she's going to get a beating." The royal guard did not sound pleased about that. Sans looks at the tv and sees Frisk dodging small robots as Mettaton monoluges.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Mettaton wouldn't hurt the human too badly! He's too cool for that." Papyrus says with gusto. A positivity that always warms Sans' whole soul.  
  
But right now it didn't work as well as usual. _C'mon kid, don't die again. God the kid has been surprisingly lucky so far, she's only died once this time around_ . Sans side eyes Undyne as he thinks the last part.  
  
He was just getting a bit of shut eye when the kid was running passed, but it was so sudden. Just a lucky spear through her small body so quickly.   
  
As quick as it happened time reset back to a save, though he still did fall asleep. Frisk survived. But didn't remember. He sighs a bit. Thinking back to the time before this reset.   
  
Frisk was tapping away at a computer, it's been years since the underground and they've all settled well. But there was still a looming fear that they both had. Another reset. As they grew closer over the years, extremely close. From considering one another as siblings, to best friends and then slowly lovers. It was through that time they both started working towards away to stop it for good.  
  
Frisk was much older, her hair was long and was always in a tight braid that Sans liked to play with to frustrate her a bit, make her face turn red. She didn't grow a lot, she hit one growth spurt and got only an inch or two taller then Sans.  
  
One day, Frisk shut her laptop, making Sans jump a bit from his note taking. "Sans, I know a way to stop it." Was the simple way she put it, he tensed at her tone. Her simple even tone was one that always  brings bad or sami-bad news.  
  
"Well, don't leave me to become bone dry." He jokes, it was much worse then usual. But Frisk still cracks a small smile. It was sad though.  
  
"Good news about this, it'll make me completely unable to reset ever again, Chara as well. I'll be able to load saves but since I save so much naturally and only have one save. It shouldn't be too much of a problem." She explains, Sans smile is completely gone when Chara is brought up. The murderous soul that was the bane of the skeletons existence was barely ever mentioned. Mentioning him meant one thing.  
  
"The bad news is you'll have to reset again." Sans states bitterly. Frisk nods sadly. "Yes, we know that when things happen to my brain, like the bullet accident in DC or the time I got kidnapped." She states without much problem. But it makes Sans magic act up, his eye flashing blue, he nods.  
  
She looks at him with a sad look."I've gotten the scans back and I've positively located the area that my ability is. The save part is tucked in a place we can't get to, but again that isn't too bad. But we can get the reset."  
  
"What will that effect?" He asks. Everything is quiet for a long time. Before Frisk softly says. "I won't remember anything. I'll be sent back further then before..."  
  
Sans snaps out of his memory as the feed cuts off from the battle, Papyrus shouting at the TV upset. "Why must you do this to me!" He seems very upset over not seeing the ending of the battle. Undyne as well.  
  
Sans begins walking out. It's about time Frisk makes it to the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! Ahhhh, Sans man you get put through so much! ;v;
> 
> Also, if I were to begin an au for undertale. Which sound better, a horribly dark story that ends up with a happier ending. Like in the end everyone comes together as a family even after everything they've been through. Stuff being like, torture, murder, rape, drug abuse and so on. One about a need for freedom, Frisk and all of the monsters have powers and are referred to as mutants. Like X-MEN style. But their all trapped in a secret underground base were they are forced to live their days till a cure OR break out. Lastly, a story about a magic book that transports people to another world. A place trapped in war that's filled with science, magic and a lot more!
> 
> Your choice ;3
> 
> Also I will be continuing this story into a post true pacifist ending! Maybe Sans/Frisk will happen, maybe not. Who knows!


	13. Panic!! In The Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fucking Christ, what is up Undertale guys, girls and everything else? It's been bloody ages. I blame Depression for that. Anyway here is an update!! Hopefully can do more soon too.

Frisk didn't feel okay entering the hall, neither was she okay when she saw Sans standing there, looming in darkness regardless of the bright light around them. He goes through a seemingly well thought out speech that she barely pays attention to.

It feels like the day Nanna died, the moment she saw the people take her dead body away. A darkness, unforeseen at the time for her. It didn't come for her quickly, but it consumed her slowly. Dad locked Nanna's room, then quietly left. Frisk was seven, alone and full of grief. she cried herself asleep like any normal child would after the death of someone they loved.

But HE woke her up, smelling strongly of smoke and booze, urine and just everything foul in the world. All Frisk knew was pain suddenly, a hand gripped on her neck, tightening and shaking. Yelling being drowned out by the thumping of blood in her ears. She couldn't speak and she blacked out. But then slapped out of it and yelled at some more. It was horrible, unimaginable pain. The most painful night of her life, her cries and begging just made her feel more pain. Her shoulder was dislocated, she had pinched a nerve or something in her neck and Frisk remembers being barely able to move.

Frisk notices she's shaking and her breath is quickening, something even worse happened here. Something she can't remember or understand. All she knows is that this room means PAIN.

..... .... ... .. .

.... ..... .... .. .. .

.......... .......... ......... ...... ... ..

Sans finishes his bit, he wasn't looking at Frisk as he speaks. Worried that for some reason, he'll see the dust covered monster he has had to destroy so many times, this room feels thick with the future's past of pain. He's died here, Frisk has died here. Whenever they had to come back to the underground, to check on the monsters that lived there and the humans that went to live there. Frisk would always tell them she'd meet up with them and down she would go, down the hole that started it all. To see EVERYONE in the underground.

He waits for her to say something, hoping to hear the light humor of this new version of Frisk, no one has ever met before. With her movie references and musical talent, who spoke with passion other then dulled curiosity. Even when they escaped and all settled down, Frisk was quiet, never spoke too loudly. She always said she remembered nothing at all other than waking up to yellow flowers and, much later. She whispered in the quiet of the night that the murderous intentions of Chara were there. In her dulled, confused mind. She believed them the first time around, not fully, but they were the only ones that she felt that it was wrong to kill that time.

It's been silent for so long that Sans jumps when he hears a thump. He looks straight to where Frisk is. He doesn't think for a moment, just everything goes blue, his magic is acting up for some reason. Chara did this before, after a long campaign of them going through, but killing no one. He knew they were Chara, but when they got here. They fell and started crying. In a perfect mimic of Frisk's old softer voice, begged for help. But when he went to their side to help, he felt a jab and then the loud Chara laugh split his hearing. Tutting at the skeleton. "Now, now. Mister know it all. I'm shocked you're weak enough to fall for this! You even knew it was me. Oh well. I felt the need to shake things up. I figure that starting with your death would be more fun this time around. Then, work my way back."

All Sans can hear is Chara's almost screechy laugh and monologue that he doesn't notice the sound of bones cracking and snapping, the wet slap of a bloody human being beaten bloody for a long time. Till his magic was drained to the point. He's still in that point of mind for much longer, when he finally comes back he's horrified at the scene he subconsciously created. Blood was spattered everywhere, sticking to every surface, so much unlike dust that would have begun to drift right away. There is a small drip, drop of blood falling from the ceiling to a small puddle that the spot the kid was in.

Then suddenly, he feels time reset itself again. Making him land back in the living room. Papyrus complaining about the TV show being cut off. He is still in the middle of a panic, but what else is knew. He decides, this time around, he shouldn't go to the room.

....... ... ...... .... ... ..... ..... ..

....... ........ ..... ...... ...... ......... .

....... ............... ............... .................

Frisk feels like she was ripped out of a dream for some reason, she screams in terror outside of the room she fought Metatton in. It confuses her and she starts crying, she ends up sliding down a wall and curling up into a ball. She can't breathe suddenly. Frisk feels like she's been buried alive.

She stays there for god knows how long, before she decides she can't continue today. Frisk ends up going back to her hotel room and curling up into a ball under the covers with the lights on. Eyes wide open and bloodshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP I BROUGHT SOME DARKNESS GUYS, HOPE THAT'S ALRIGHT! I came back with a BOOM.


End file.
